Why Did You Have to go and Die' one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin's state of mind degrades as she carries Morgan. Can she retain her sanity? Sequel to 'Merciless', prequel to 'Why Don't You See Me Anymore'.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p>Robin burrowed her way into Chrom's chest. He held her close, listening to her soft breathing. It was nights like these that made him forget all about his worries. Robin was peaceful; the palace was peaceful; everything was just fine. And quiet.<p>

He caressed her back softly while she hummed in his ear. "Chrom?"

"What, Robin?" he asked.

"You know, since this is the first time we've been alone together in a long time, you want to..?" She trailed off.

Chrom brought his hand lower and whispered in the huskiest voice he could manage, "Of course. We don't have to worry about anything since there's no one around."

The two spent the rest of the night enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p><strong> Robin squinted her eyes in the darkness. <strong>_That's strange. I don't remember ever coming here. _She saw a crib in the black fog. She leisurely walked towards it, faintly surprised she wasn't nervous. In the crib, she found a baby. One with blue, short hair and the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. Robin felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at the child. _But she died! Why… Why am I seeing this child here..? _Her little Lucina. Her child that died a year ago. Her child that died from an incurable disease.

Tears streaming down her face, Robin picked up Lucina, taking great care not to drop the baby. As soon as she picked her up, Lucina turned to ash in Robin's arms.

Robin started to panic. "No, please! Don't go!"

But there was nothing. Nothing left to hear her. Robin clutched her head tears streaming down her face. _Why? Why did you have to go and die? It hurts… Can't you see? Why do you torment me? _

Chrom woke up to hear Robin screaming. He immediately shot up, prepared to defend his wife to the death. But he saw no one. It was only Robin and him. He saw the tears streaming down her face and took a guess to what was bothering her. He put his arms around her, wrapping her in a forceful hug until her sobbing ceased. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's all my fault!" she wailed. "I let her die!"

He shushed her, letting her tears soak into his nightclothes. "You did no such thing," he reassured her. He moved his hand down to her stomach. "And besides, we have another one on the way," he whispered. "Don't waste your energy fretting over things in the past. It's all right. You're fine. You don't want to worry Morgan."

Slowly, her trembling stopped. She collapsed in his arms, too tired to stay awake. Chrom sighed. That wasn't the first time something like that had happened. In the six months Robin had been carrying Morgan, her sanity has been falling into pieces. She was tormented by nightmares almost every night. And sometimes she might snap at something incredibly random. _I don't get it, _Chrom thought. _She was just fine before she began carrying Morgan. Why now?_

Used to Robin's outbursts, he put his head back and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrom opened the door to the bedchambers. <strong>"Robin?" he called out.

He heard some noise, but nothing resembling words. He entered, sparing a moment to shut the door behind him. He found Robin vomiting on the floor. He was worried. Robin never got this sick. Even when she was expecting Lucina. He rested his hand on her back. After a few minutes, she managed to stop and lift her head.

"Chrom?" she asked, dazed.

"Come on. I'm taking you to see Lissa."

Robin tried to argue as he pulled her by the arm. "I'm just fine! This sort of thing is totally normal-" she cut off abruptly as another bout of nausea hit her.

Chrom brought her into the medical tent and set her down on a cot. He walked over to Lissa. "I want you to check up on Robin."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She's been vomiting. A lot."

Lissa frowned at him. "Chrom, that's totally normal for pregnant women. Stop being so paranoid."

"But she was never this sick!" he protested. "Not even when she had Lucina!"

Lissa flinched at the mention of the tragedy from a year ago. "Okay, I'll check. How often has she been sick?"

"Several times a day, every day."

Lissa tried to hide the nervous look on her features. "Right. I'll go check on her."

Chrom waited outside the tent, nervously glancing at the sign by the front every few moments. At last, Lissa reemerged from the tent. "She's definitely not normal," she said. "This is bad."

Chrom felt his heart drop. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"That child's killing her. Her sanity is falling to pieces, and so is her health. After experiencing what happened a year ago, someone of her mental stability would not have an easy time carrying and birthing a second child. She's probably going to die, Chrom." Lissa's eyes turned downward. "And there's nothing we can do to save her."

"Can't you abort the child?!" Chrom asked, desperation flitting through his gaze.

"It's too late now. Either she has a miscarriage, or she births the child. Those are her only choices. And having a miscarriage is not something you can just choose to do."

Chrom slammed his fist onto a nearby table, breaking it. "Gods, I was such a fool," he cursed himself. Because of his foolish mistakes, Robin was going to die. _I killed my own wife, _he thought to himself.

Robin ran out of the tent. "Chrom!" she shouted. She jumped in his arms fearfully.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw something," she muttered. "Something that scared me."

"What'd you see?"

"I saw Validar," she murmured.

Chrom was afraid for a second before pushing it away. _She's losing her mind. Validar's dead. She was just seeing things. _He almost found himself wishing she actually _had _seen Validar and wasn't just losing her mind.

He put her down. "Validar wasn't actually there, Robin. It's all just a figment of your imagination." He felt a twinge of unease as he lied. He just couldn't tell her that she was going insane. Instead, he had to tell her lies. For each untruth he uttered, he felt his pride sink lower and lower.

Robin muttered, "Oh," and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Chrom gently led her away to bed, chiding her the entire way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chrom paced nervously once more. <strong>He was waiting for Lissa to give him the news. Had Robin died during labor? Had she survived? He was afraid to find out.

At last, Lissa appeared, panting, out of the tent flap. Chrom looked at her, silently praying that she would give him the news he wanted. Lissa broke into a huge smile. "She survived. And, you now have a son to look after."

Chrom let out a gusty sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

Lissa flashed a quick grimace. "I guess so. Just don't disturb her too much. She may have lived, but she lost a lot of blood. She doesn't have the strength to get all excited."

Taking Lissa's words to heart, Chrom stepped through the tent flap and headed toward the cot where Robin was sleeping. In her arms was a small bundle: a baby boy with a tiny bit of blue hair. The boy made a little cooing sound and fidgeted in the blanket he was swaddled in. Chrom gently poked the baby on the cheek. The infant grabbed at his hand and held it. Chrom was shocked. He expected to loathe this child. This baby almost killed Robin. But instead, he felt a surge of love and affection for the little bundle. "Morgan," he breathed.

Lissa shuffled in through the flap. "Oh, Chrom. Here, I'll take him off your hands for now." She gently took Morgan and walked away, singing a slight tune for him.

Chrom gently grasped Robin's hand. She opened her eyes a crack.

"Awake, my love?" he asked.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she leaped away from him. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

Chrom was confused. "What do you mean? I'm Chrom, your husband."

Robin's eyes were blank and unfocused. "You're not Chrom!" she snarled.

A feeling of dread and realization washed over Chrom. _She's completely lost her mind. _He took a step forward. "Look, just calm down. You don't have the energy to spare. Just rest, okay?"

Robin eyed him nervously. "Okay…"

Chrom walked outside the tent. In that moment, he realized that he could never again know the Robin he fell in love with. She was a different Robin now. A suspicious and cruel person. He slumped to the ground, letting the weight of his realization drag him down. _I'll never see you again… _

Fin

* * *

><p>Now <em>that, <em>was a lot of fun. I couldn't help but write another one-shot around the whole Lucina dying shtick. Anyway, I'm glad y'all like my stuff. My, my, I'm pretty popular now. It seemed like just yesterday I was writing my first fanfic (a Yulma one-shot). And yes, I published this only a few hours after 'Not After I've Lost so Much'. And yes, I wrote this whole thing from scratch after I published 'Not After I've Lost so Much'. I didn't have a word of it typed before I published my previous fic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
